


"Bring him home"

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Bullying, Depressed Newt, Drama, Drinking, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Hallucinations, Headcanon, Insomnia, Insomniac Newt Scamander, Minor Character Death, Moaning, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Multi, Newt is Sleep deprived, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Newt Scamander, Really werd, Sad Newt Scamander, Sad Theseus Scamander, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Rivalry, Single Father, Single father Theseus, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Theseus is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald.Theseus is living with Newt when he realized that he and Leta had a son. so now Newt and Theseus have to raise him without a mother.  Things are not what the seem. not slash. slow updates sorry.





	1. Brother's nephew

Theseus Scamander sat in his brother’s living room for a while. He has been there since what had happened in Paris. Leta, oh how he missed her. Theseus did not know how long he was sitting there, lost in thought when something came into his mind. His son, “My son,” Theseus cried as he stood up, picked up his wand and ran out the door without telling Newt who was in the next room. 

              Newt walked in with his and his brother’s tea. He almost dropped both cups when he did not see Theseus. Newt probably rolls his eyes at his brother being missing but what happened after Paris, Newt was scared, worried in fact. “Theseus!?” He called with fear forming inside. “Theseus where, are you?” He called as he looked at the open door. “Where did you go?” he asked himself as he put the teacups down, make sure he had his wand and ran out the door. “Theseus?!” Newt called as he ran down the sidewalk. People looked at him weird, but he did not care. People always looked at him weird and besides Newt was not worried about that at the moment, all he cared about was finding his brother. Newt let out a breath when he found him. However, Newt was confused when he saw Theseus walked into an orphanage. It was a muggle one too. This confused the young Magizoologist. “Why is Theseus going there?” Newt asked himself as he followed him. However, Theseus saw him.

“Hello Newt,” Theseus said once Newt walked up to him. Newt smiled a little but did not meet his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Newt asked once they walked inside. Theseus, however, looked at him with a sheepish smile. Newt met his eyes for a second asking him the question again but with his eyes. This was rare. However, it took a while for Theseus to answer. Newt saw a rare look of fear and shame in his older brother’s eyes before he looked away.  Theseus took a breath and said:

“Leta and I we had a son.  four years ago. I only remember him when I was back in your house. Leta was dealing with family stuff and you know the war. We had to put him in here…… How do I tell him that his mother is dead, and it’s all my fault,” Theseus put his hands over his eyes in a rare moment of weakness.

“What’s his name?” Newt asked after a moment. Theseus took his hand off his eyes and sighed however he had a smile on his face.

“Henry. Henry Scamander. I was going to tell you but… but I did not know where you were and when you came home from New York I got distracted with finding Grindelwald and lifting that travel ban that’s on you,” Theseus let out a sigh when the brother walked up to the front desk. Theseus cleared his throat and switched out of the mood that he was in a put a smile on his face. Newt watched this happen with a sigh.  “Hello,” Theseus said to the man at the desk. The man looked at the war hero. Theseus took a deep breath. “I’m here to pick up my son. His name is Henry Scamander,” Theseus said looking at Newt who was looking around. Theseus knew that Newt was uncomfortable being in this place. Theseus wished that he was not there. However, he needs all the help he can get. The man smiles and nodded.

“Ah, yes Theseus Scamander fallow me, please. Your friend can come with,” Theseus nodded and looked at Newt.

“Come on Newton,” Newt nodded and followed his brother into the back.

Henry Scamander watched the kids play around him with a sigh.  He knew that his father and Mother were both dead. The young boy sighed when someone came in. “Mr. Scamander. Will you come with me please,” the lady said to Henry who nodded and followed her. He knew what this is about, his parents there dead. He knows it, he knew it since the moment when his father dropped him off in this place.  Henry knew that she was going to tell him. However, when Henry walked into the room his eyes filled with tears as he saw his father and someone else. He did not have to worry about that though. Henry ran for it as he ran into his fathers’ arms.  Newt was not surprised when Theseus hugged back but he was when Theseus was being soft and mushy. “Henry,” was all Theseus said as he hugged his only son. Newt saw tears in his brother’s eyes. This made Newt a little sad for this older brother.

“Father. Father,” Henry cried as he hugged his father for dear life. Newt meets the eyes of his nephew. They were the same eyes as Leta. This made Newt look away when tears formed in his eyes. Theseus pulled out of the hug and said:

“Do you want to go get your things?” Henry nodded and ran out of the room. Newt looked at his brother. Theseus looked back at him.  “He thinks I was dead.  I know you’re not good with this kind of thing Newt but how do I tell him that his mother is dead? How will he take it?” Newt meets his eyes and sighed.

“I don’t know Thees. Do you want me to, um be with you when you tell him?” Newt asked not meeting his eyes.  Theseus nodded and let out a sigh.

“I think you miss her more than me Newton,” Theseus said as he looked at his son who came back into the room. “Ready to go Henry?” Henry looked up at his father and nodded.

“Yes, father. Who’s that?” he asked as he pointed at Newt who was looking down at the floor then he looked at the wall. Theseus smiled a little.

“He is my younger brother Newton. Newt this is Henry,” Newt looked at the boy and smiled a little.

“Err, hello,” Newt said as he waved at the boy. Henry smiled a little.

“Hello. Father are we going to go home soon?” Henry asked. Theseus nodded.

“Yes, Henry. However, I’m staying at Newt’s for the time being,” Henry nodded and looked at Newt. He looked like he wished that he was somewhere else.

“Ok father. let’s go,” Theseus nodded as he took his son’s hand. Newt followed them back to his home


	2. How to I tell him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Newt take Henry home.

Theseus, Newt, and Henry walked down the road in silence. Theseus was holding his son’s hand lost in thought as he walked to Newt’s house. Newt looked at his brother concerned. This was rare for Newt. He and Theseus don’t have a good relationship but after Paris, he feels that he needs to watch him like a hawk. He’s unsure why. Newt has never felt like this before. Newt let out a sigh once they reached his house. Newt pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He let Theseus in and then walked in shutting the door behind him.  Henry looked around Newt house. “I like this house, Father. Is this your uncle Newt?” Newt looked at him. Newt nodded, however, he did not meet his eyes.

“Theses?” Theseus looked at Newt and nodded.

“Yes, Newton?” Theseus asked as he sat down in the chair that he was previously sitting in. he then pulled Henry into his lap.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Theseus nodded at his brother who walked down to be with his beasts.  Henry watched as his uncle walked down the stairs to the basement.

              Newt sat at his desk looking at his picture of Leta again. He already looked after his beasts and he knows that he should eat something, but he can’t bring himself to get out of his shed to see his nephew who has Leta’s eyes. Newt put the picture down and put his head in his hands. Newt did not know how long he was like this, but he did not hear Theseus and Henry walk down to see Newt. “This is Newt’s shed,” Theseus said once he walked in. Newt did not seem to notice them. “Newt?” Theseus questioned as he looked at Newt who was looking at the picture of Leta. Theseus sighed and taped Newt on his shoulder. Newt looked at him. Theseus saw tears in his brother’s eyes.

“Oh, Theseus I did not hear you come in. Ah, showing your son around I see. Just be careful when you’re walking around some of my beasts don’t like strangers,” Newt said as he stood up with a small smile on his face. However, Theseus could still see sadness in his eyes. Theseus nodded and said:

“Give us the tour little brother?” Newt brightens up and led his family through the basement of his house.

Henry had gone to bed after the tour. Theseus was drinking at the table when Newt came back up from downstairs. “Did, um, he like it?” Newt asked uncomfortable at the fact that Theseus will be living with Newt along with his son for a while. Theseus looked at Newt and nodded.

“Yes, Newton. He did, he loved it in fact. I think I’m the only one in this family who does not have an interest in Magical beasts’ little brother,” Theseus laughed and took a sip of his drink. Newt smiled a little and sat down across from his brother.

“Have you told him yet?” Newt asked after he took a breath and put his drink down. Theseus looked at Newt shocked. He has never seen Newt drink before.

“No, Newt I have not. How do you tell someone that? Huh. How do you tell your only son? Who, by the way, are a bastard son that his mother will not be coming home because she died. I know your not good at this stuff Newt but……. I just don’t know who to talk to,” Theseus said with a sigh as he took a long sip of his drink. Newt sighed and met Theseus’s eyes for a while before he looked away when he looked at his.

“I’m sorry Theses. I should have not asked that,” Newt said as he looked down at his drink in his hands. Theseus took this time to study his brother. He looked really tired and worn down. His distant hazel eyes were blood-shot and foggy. He did not wear his normal blue-black coat like he always does. He looked really sad and drained like all he does is work with his beasts. Theseus at this moment realized that Newt is just like him. They both work into the wee hours of the night because they don’t want to sleep for all they see is Leta dying. Theseus always had a hard time sleeping since he came back from the war, but this was different. Theseus loved her, she loved her son. His son oh how will he tell him that he will never see her again. Grindelwald he’s the one that did this. Theseus closed his eyes in his own tiredness but then opened them when he saw her die right in front of him. Theseus then took a long drink and set it down on the table. Newt was shaken out of his thoughts by this.

“Sorry Newt,” Theseus muttered as he looked to Newt who looked at him.  Newt waved it off.

“It’s ok brother. I’ll be in my study if you need me,” Newt said as he stood up and walked to the stares. However, Theseus stopped him.

“You will sleep right, Newton?” Theseus asked in a demanding tone. Newt, however, was used to this. Newt did not say anything as he nodded. Theseus looked at him and sighed.

“I will brother,” Newt said as he walked up the stairs not looking back at Theseus. Theseus went to bed a few hours after Newt went into his study. Theseus, however, was too tired to see if he was asleep. Theseus let out a sigh when his head hit his pillow. Theseus closed his eyes. The war hero was asleep in minutes.

Newt sat at his desk lost in thought. Theseus was right he needs sleep, but he was not as strong as him. Newt let out a sigh when he saw the sunrise. “Another night,” he muttered as he walked down the stairs to see Theseus drinking coffee. Newt let out a sigh when Theseus looked at him. “Did you sleep at all Newton?” Theseus asked as he stood up and crossed his arms. Newt did not say anything.  “Artemis answer me!” Theseus demanded. Newt shook his head. Theseus looked at him and said: “Why, why don’t you sleep. You never sleep even when……...”

“Oh, don’t you go there,” Newt said suddenly angry. “Don’t bring father into this. Sure, he told us to stay sharp and I did not listen to him, but do you know what he did to me brother? Of course, you don’t you are the favored son. The perfect son. The one whom they love the most!” Newt yelled. Newt did not usually yell so Theseus was shocked by this.

“Newton, I slept even though father told us not too.  father did the same to me. So, don’t you dare say that I’m the perfect son. I’m not. You have no idea what I did in the war,”

“Oh, don’t bring up the bloody war.  You always bring it up. I fought in it too ‘older brother.’” The brothers argued for a while until Henry woke. However, the brothers were too busy arguing to notice. Henry watched with fear and tears in his eyes. However, he did not let them fall that is what people told him all his life. ‘Don’t cry Scamander.’ Henry watched as Newt turned away to look right at Henry, but he did not meet his eyes. “Theseus?” Newt muttered to his brother who looked at his son with wide eyes.

“Oh, Merlin. I’m sorry you had to hear that my son. Come here,” Henry nodded and walked over to his father with tears in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. Newt saw this but did not say anything. Newt was still angry but once he saw his brother and his son hugging Newt calmed down a little.

“Can we have something to eat father?” Henry asked once he pulled out of his father’s arms. Theseus nodded.

“Of course, son. You going to join us brother?” Theseus asked, however, Newt disappeared downstairs. Theseus let out a sigh and pulled out his wand to make them something.

“Is he going to join us father?” Henry asked Theseus who was making them breakfast. Theseus sighed and said:

“I don’t know Henry. I need to tell you something though. It’s about your mother,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, cliff hanger. Sorry anyway, tell me what you think. I’m back with this story now. This is the one that I will be focusing on now. See you next time.


	3. What do I do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus tells Henry about Leta

“My………My mother? What do you mean father?” the four-year-old asked with tears forming in his eyes.  Theseus took a breath and sighed. However, before he could tell him the words that he dreaded to tell. Newt walked back up with a tired look on his face.

“I’m sorry for walking out earlier brother. I just needed……….” Theseus raised his hand to stop him.

“I understand Newton. You were mad. I should have not brought up father. I need your help though with you know,” Theseus said as he looked sadly at his son who still had tears in his eyes.

“Right. How far have you um gotten?” Newt asked once he sat down. However, Theseus saw the tiredness in his eyes. He, however, did not say anything about it.

“I was about to tell him when you walked up,” Newt nodded and looked Theseus in his eyes. He did not look at them for a long time, however. This was normal for Newt.  “Right, son. Your mother……. she’s………. she’s. Now you must remember your mother is a brave woman Newt and I can agree on that. there was……...was……...a fight in Paris. There was a big, huge fight. Newt and I were in that fight. The fight was against a very evil wizard. He made it so we could not leave unless we join him or die. However, your mother was in the fight also……… she………” Theseus trailed off and looked over to Newt. Newt nodded for him to go on and mouthed:

 _‘it's ok.’_  Theseus nodded and sighed.

“Your mother saves as all, but she died. I’m so sorry Henry,” Theseus finished with tears in his eyes.  Henry looked at his father with tears also in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. However, he did stand up and hug his father. This is when he let the tears fall but he did not show his father or his uncle. He did not want to be weak. He hates being weak. They did not break apart for a while. When they did Newt went back downstairs.

“Father………what was her name again?” Henry asked as they ate. Theseus took a deep breath. Henry could see that his father had a pit of sadness inside, but he wanted to ask this. Theseus wiped the unwanted tears from his eyes and said:

“Leta. You, my son, have her eyes,” Theseus had a sad smile on his face. Henry nodded and then sighed.

“Father. Um,” Henry trailed off with a sigh. “Never mind,” he said as they both ate in silence.

              Newt was in his study yet again. Only he was not asleep. He could not sleep. He has not had a good night sleep since he was a child. He blames his father for this. Newt let out a sigh and started to write a letter to Tina. He wrote:

_“Dear Tina,_

_How are you since, well you know. I’m sorry if I left you again after our visit with Dumbledore. I really needed some time and I wanted to be with my brother. I know you’ll be alright. I will see you sometime, I don’t know when. Theseus has a son so I’m kind of held up with that at the moment. The boy’s name is Henry._

_I miss you, Tina._

_-Newt”_

Newt put the letter before he read it over again. He knew that it was short he was so tired that he did not write anymore. Newt let out a sigh and walked over to his owl. The owl nodded and flew out the window. The Hufflepuff sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands but he did not sleep. How could he?  “This is all my fault,” Newt said to himself as he looked to the window. It was snowing now. Newt found this relaxing in a way. It made him think of the times he had with Theseus before things went do to hell. “How can I help with Henry? I annoy people. Theseus said this to my face. So, it makes it true,” Newt said out loud. His voice was ruff for the lack of sleep that he had over the past weeks. Newt closed his eyes without him knowing.

Theseus was showing Henry stuff that belonged to Leta when he heard a cry come from Newt’s study. Theseus sighed and walked calmly up to the room. Theseus walked up to the door with his wand out. He knew that the door would be locked. Theseus unlocked the door and walked in with Henry behind him. What the war hero saw was his little brother on the floor with his eyes snapped open. Theseus saw tears on his face and still falling down his cheeks. “Oh Newt,” Theseus said as he sat down next to his brother. Henry just stood there with a sad look on his face. However, he too sat down next to his uncle. He felt like he needs to help this man. it was the right thing to do he was his uncle after all.  “Newton?” Theseus asked concerned for his little brother. Newt looked at him and then stood up and ran out of the room. “Newton?!” Theseus called even more confused.

              Newt ran down the street with tears in his eyes. “This is why I don’t sleep,” Newt said out loud. Newt did not stop running until he ran into someone. That man fell to the ground and looked up at Newt. Newt did not see the man however for his eyes were closed as he ran a hand over his face.

“Hey kid are you ok?” the man asked. However, Newt’s eyes were still closed. Newt let a tear roll down his face as he broke down on the street. He was covering his eyes as more tears fell down his face. The man nodded and got down to his knees and looked at Newt. “Can you tell me your name?” he asked. Newt, however, did not look at him. Thankfully Theseus ran down the street to see this. Henry was in his arms.

“Newton?! Oh, thank Merlin. Thank you for watching him. I don’t know what happened. Theseus Scamander and this is my son Henry,” he said as he held out his hand.

“Pleased to meet you and this is your partner, right?” Theseus looked at this man. he would have laughed but the state that his brother is in he will not.

“No…. he’s my little brother. He had a nightmare and ran out of his house. I’m staying with him. Until I get back on my feet since my fiancée died a few weeks ago,” Theseus said sadly as he got down to Newt’s level and put a hand on his shoulder. “Newton. Artemis. It's me. It’s Theseus. your brother. Calm down Newt I’m right here. Henry is here,” Theseus said as he hugged his brother. Newt, however, did not flinch like he usually does. “Oh, this is not good,” Theseus muttered before he stood up and looked at the man who has not given his name yet.  “What was he doing before this and can I have your name?” Theseus asked trying to keep his calm, but it was not working. Henry looked at his father and said:

“Father, can I try to talk to him?” Henry asked. Theseus looked at his son in his arms and nodded.

“Ok son,” Theseus put his son down and watched as he walked over to Newt. Newt who was still crying looked up to the small boy and smiled a little.

“Hello uncle Newt,” Henry said as he put a hand on his arm. “I really loved your beasts. When did you decided that you love them?” Newt stopped crying and started talking about his mother’s love for beasts.

 Henry was talking to Newt.  While Theseus was talking to Captain Wolfe. Theseus had just learned his name. However, he did not say his first name. Theseus did not mind though.  “And he just ran out,” Theseus was telling him. It turns out this man was also a doctor and a wizard also. Theseus was grateful for this. Wolfe hums and looks at Newt who was showing Henry Picket. Henry was f fascinated by the green beast in Newt’s hand. “What do you think happened?” Theseus asked making Wolfe look over to him.

“Has he always had a hard time sleeping?” he asked not answering the question. Theseus thought for a moment as he looked to his little brother who seemed fine now. Theseus sighed and said:

“Yes, even when we were young. It started when our father………” Theseus trailed off and got lost in the memory. Wolfe looked at him and nodded.

“I understand Mr. Scamander. Can I ask how old you two were?” Theseus sighed and said:

“Newton was ten and I was twelve. Father was an asshole. I should have saved Newt. What kind of brother and me? I became his father after Father left. How can I be a father to my son knowing that my father was no father to me or my little brother?!” It was Theseus’s turn to cry only he did not break down on the street like Newt did. Theseus let out a sigh and cleared his throat. “I don’t know what to do. Newt can be well stubborn. I guess it runs in the family,” Theseus said as he ran a hand over his face with a dry laugh. Wolfe looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ll be a good father. You already are a great brother. However, I think you should take your brother to the hospital,” Theseus nodded and walked over to Newt with fear inside.

“Newt?” Theseus said quietly to his brother who looked at him. He then stood and helped Henry to his feet.

“Sorry……Sorry, you had to see that. I um…...” Newt trailed off. Theseus smiled a little.

“It’s ok Newton. Know that man over there says I have to take you to the hospital. Now I know you don’t want to go but,” Newt held up his hand.

“I know Thee.  I think it would be wise for us to go. I hate hospitals you know. I always had a hard time since mother took up to one after father left. I know I…I have a hard time talking about this but…….” Newt trailed off again and looked down at Henry who looked at his father.

“Well, that’s in the past. Let's get going, shall we?" Newt smiled and followed Theseus to Wolfe. Henry took his hand which made Newt smile a little.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it here. I know I need to write longer chapters, but I don’t think I should because it might go all over the place and it will be a mess. Anyway, tell me what you think. Henry is such a Hufflepuff and he’s only four. I will see you next time.


	4. We are,who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus takes Newt to the hospital

Newt was lost in thought as he walked down the road with his older brother ahead of him and Henry holding his hand. Theseus was taking Newt to the hospital for some reason. Newt was thinking about why they did not apparate there. It did not really matter though Newt still could not stop thinking about his nightmare that he had earlier. Newt shivered at the thought. However, Theseus who stopped walking to look at his son saw this. “Newton, what is it?” Theseus asked as he looked down at his son who saw this too. Newt, however, did not say anything as he started to walk again. Theseus sighed and took his son into his arms because Newt had let go of his hand.

              Newt was acting weird once the family got to the hospital. Theseus could see that there was wrong with him from a mile away. Theseus walked up to the front desk and said: “Hello, my brother needs to be looked at,” Theseus pointed to Newt who was looking around nervously.  The lady at the desk nodded.

“What is the name of your brother and what had happened?” Theseus nodded and said:

“Newton. Newton Scamander. He had a nightmare after he fell asleep in his study. However, he ran out of the house without saying anything. Newt does not really sleep,” Theseus said as he switched into work mode for the first time since Paris. Newt saw this and sighed but he did not say anything about it.  The healer nodded and asked:

“Can you bring him over please?” Theseus nodded and said:

“Newt, can you come here please?” Newt nodded nervously as he walked over to his brother.

“Hello……. hello,” Newt said as he looked at the lady.

“Hello,” she said back as she pulled out her wand. “They will be right out,” she said after she waved her wand. Newt and Theseus nodded.

              Newt was talking to Henry about Frank the Thunderbird when a healer came out and called:

“Newton,” Newt looked up and then looked to Theseus who nodded. Newt let out a sigh and stood up. “Hello Mr. Scamander,” Newt nodded but he did not say anything, nor did he look at the healer. The healer nodded and walked down the hall with Newt close behind.  

 “Mr. Scamander, why don’t you tell me about what happens when you try to sleep?” The healer asked once they walked into a room. Newt let out a sigh and said:

“My, my father happened,” Newt said bluntly but then he heard Theseus’s voice in his head telling him not to be blunt. “My father would beat me and Theseus if we sleep. He said that we had to be prepared for something, but he left before he could tell us. Um, I’m not sure why I can’t sleep,” Newt said with a sigh as he met the eyes of the healer who looked him over with his wand and hummed.

“It seems that your father might have damaged your brain, but you can still sleep. Your brother says that you had a nightmare and you freaked out?” Newt sighed and nodded.

“Yes um, I don’t want to talk about it,” Newt looked to the door and sighed. The healer nodded.

“Are you sure?” Newt looked at him and sighed.

“No! It does not matter anyway,” Newt said as he stood up. He then made his way to the door but then he stopped suddenly. The healer saw this and saw Newt shiver as he put his hand on the door.

“Mr. Scamander are you alright?” The healer asked. However, Newt did not say anything as he stood there frozen. The healer stood up and walked over to the young wizard. Newt snapped out of it and then opened the door. Without looking back. However, the healer saw this and said: “Mr. Scamander do you mind bringing your brother in. I would like to speak to him.,” Newt nodded and muttered something under his breath as he walked back out into the lobby.

some reason, the healer wants to see you. I can watch Henry,” Newt said as he sat down making a noise. Theseus looks at his brother with a worried look on his face. Theseus nodded and then kissed his son. Henry smiled but Theseus could see a hard, stone look in his eyes.

_‘Oh, Merlin I got to try not cry every time I see his eyes. What’s wrong with Newt?’_  Theseus thought as he walked down the hall. However, he saw his son’s eyes. Stone cold, like no one, has ever loved him. Theseus sighed as he walked to the room that Newt came out of. Once Theseus got there, he took a deep breath and knocked.

“Enter,” Theseus heard. Theseus opened the door and walked in. “Hello, Mr. Scamander. I have somethings to say about your brother. I’m worried about him,” Theseus nodded. “Take a seat. You might need to sit when you hear this,” Theseus nodded and sat down.

“What’s wrong with my brother?” Theseus asked voice dripping with anger, fear, sadness, and tiredness. The healer sighed.

“He says your father did this to him. His brain is damaged well not that way. He just has a hard time sleeping. It seems that your father used many spells on him. Did he do the same to you?” the healer asked. Theseus sighed and shook his head.

“No, he did not. I did not know that father used spells on Newt I just………...just thought that he………” Theseus trailed off and put his head in his hands. Theseus sighed as he allowed tears to fall down his face.  “Father did this. Oh, he’s going to pay. How dare he do this to my brother. My brother, how can I be a father to my son? No, I will be better to my son than father was to me,” Theseus paused to look at the healer and added, “Yes, what else did you want to tell me about Newton?” Theseus looked to the door now with sadness in his voice when he did not hear the healer say anything for a while.

“Your brother froze as if he was lost in the memories. Does he do that often?” he asked. Theseus sighed and said:

“Yes, it started after his trip from New York last year. He was in a duel with Grindelwald. I’m not really sure what happened during that. Newt is also a little shaken by what happened to two friends of his during……...during a……. a fight that we were in. I don’t really want to talk about it. I think maybe he’s………...” Theseus trailed off again then he sighed.  “What do we do?” Theseus asked. “I don’t think dreamless sleep will help,” Theseus added as he fiddled with his wand in his hand.  The healer nodded.

“It might help. Here,” he pulled out his wand and summoned it into his hand. Theseus took it out of his hand with a sigh.

“Do you really think this will work I mean. What if it doesn’t, Newt can be very stubborn,” the healer nodded.

“if it does not work come back. He also might be injured from that fight you said you were in. don’t worry he’s not all that hurt. I’m sure he’ll be fine. Make sure he sleeps though. He can’t heal from this if he does not rest,” Theseus nodded and stood.

“Thank you,” he made his way to the door. However, the healer stopped him by saying:

“I think you need rest too. You might need that more than your brother. I think Newton is protective of you. I saw it in his eyes. I see it in your eyes also,” Theseus held in a breath as he made his way out the door.

Theseus was lost in thought as he and his family made his way to get some lunch. He was shocked when that healer said that Newt was protective of him. That never happens he still can't believe that it was Newt that was protective not him. He always thought that it was him that was protective of his little brother. “Theses?” Newt broke Theseus out of his thoughts.

“Yes, little brother?” Theseus asked shaking his head. However, as he does this, he saw fear in his brother’s eyes.  

“We are here,” Newt said voice filled with tiredness and worry. Theseus nodded and sighed as he picked up his son and took him into his arms. Newt nodded and walked into the diner.

              Newt fell asleep by the time that they had gone home. Theseus was the only one up for Henry was asleep and Newt was asleep. So, Theseus sat by the fire and reading a book. However, he could not stop thinking about Newt and Leta. He wished that she was here with him helping him take care of their son that they should not have left. Theseus took a sip of his tea and looked at the mail. Dumbledore wanted to see how they were doing so he will be coming over to visit. Theseus has not told Newt yet but then again Newt might already know this.  Theseus let out a sigh and closed his eyes also he knew that he was tired, but he wanted to be there if Newt or Henry has a nightmare. However, Theseus fell asleep anyway.

_Theseus was running down the road. Someone was chasing him. He was not sure why or who. All he knew is that he had to get away from him. “Theseus,” Theseus had tears in his eyes when he heard this. Theseus turned around to see Leta holding Henry. “Hello love,” she said. Theseus smiled and walked over to her. However, Theseus froze when he heard Grindelwald laughing._

_“Ah, the war hero. Brother of what’s his name, Newton? Right. You know I have your little brother. He is no longer by your side. He’s on my side. So is Leta. Join us, Mr. Scamander. Your family is with me. Oh, and did I tell you that I’m also your family. I’m your uncle,” Theseus laughed. He wanted to tell him something, but he had no voice. “Ha, you can’t speak, no matter just walk over here and join us. Join our side and we can stop the upcoming war. I don’t think you want to fight in another war, do you?” Theseus wanted to wake up. This has to be a dream, but he can’t wake up. “_

_“Join us, love. I’m alive. Love, we can get married. We can be together forever. Didn’t you want this?” Theseus closed his eyes as Grindelwald and Leta started to say: “Join us, join us,” they chanted this.  Then Newt came up and smiled at his brother._

_“Join us brother,”_

Theseus woke with a start however he did not scream. He knows that it was not real. The war hero wiped the tears from his eyes. Once he blinked the last one away, he saw in the doorway was Newt holding Henry. “Did you have another nightmare brother?” Newt asked as he walked into the living room. Theseus sighed and nodded. However, he did not elaborate on it instead he said:

“How did you sleep Newton, Henry?” Theseus wiped the tears that were still forming in his eyes as he watched as Newt sat down. However, Newt did not say anything. Then the house fell quiet as Henry watched.

              “Newton um Dumbledore is coming over for a visit. I’m not sure when. Did you know about this?” Theseus asked after a while. Newt sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I did. I’m in the dark though he did not tell me why he wanted to come or when he is,” Newt said as he looked up from his work. Theseus nodded and said:

“He said in his letter that he will be seeing how we are doing after. Well you know. I wished he told us when……….” Theseus was cut off by someone knocking on the door. Theseus got off his chair. He was reading to Henry, so he carried him to the door. Theseus opened the door with his wand drawn. In the doorway stood Dumbledore. 

“Theseus may I come in?” Theseus nodded and looked at his son who smiled a little at the older wizard.

“Sir, why did you not tell us that you were coming today?” Theseus asked as he led him into the living room. However, Newt was not there.

“I wanted to surprise you. Where’s Newt?” He asked. Theseus sighed and pointed down the stairs.  “I’m going to say hi,” Theseus nodded and said:

“Ok. Newt might be too into his work though,” Theseus laughed. Albus smiled and walked down the stairs to see Newt.

              Newt was trying to put the nifflers back into their pen when Albus came down. “Hello, Newt,” Newt who just got all of the nifflers into the pen when he heard Albus say this.

“Oh, hello Dumbledore,” Newt said with a smile and not meeting his eyes. Albus smiled at him.

“Hello Newt, how are you doing?” he asked. Newt knew that he was going to ask this. Newt, however, did not answer him. Albus nodded.  “I understand Newt. Theseus has a son?” Newt nodded.

“Yes, we just picked him up a few days ago,” Albus smiled at this.

“I think you guys need a distraction in your lives right now,” Newt nodded.

“I still want to be with Tina and Jacob though,” Newt sighed as he looked at Albus who nodded.

“Don’t worry Newt you’ll see them again,” after he said this, he walked back upstairs. Newt followed him up the stairs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a good place to end the chapter? Right, Tell me what you think. I will see you next time.


	5. Family talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Theseus talk and take Henry on a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are my stories getting boring? Can someone tell me? Please, I need to know. Anyway, enjoy.

Newt followed Dumbledore back up to were Theseus was. Newt smiled at his brother who was reading to his son. However, it was a sad smile. This did not go unnoticed though. “What is it, Newton?” Theseus asked as he looked at Henry and then at Albus. Newt, however, did not answer as he sat down by the fire. Albus did the same thing.

“How are you doing Theseus. With your job I mean? Did you get Newt’s travel ban lifted?” Theseus sighed and said:

“I have not been working. They said I can come back, but I just can’t bring myself to work yet and with my son………” Theseus trailed off with tears forming in his eyes.  Newt wanted to wrap his arms around his older brother, but he did not have the strength to do so. Albus looked at the Scamander brothers with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I understand Theseus. We all need to cope with this in our own way. Right, I think we need to work out a plan for the Blood Pact,” Newt nodded and looked at Henry who was looking at the book.

“Hello,” Henry said as he looked at Albus. Albus smiled at the boy.

“Hello and what's your name?” he asked. Henry looked at him with a smile.

“Henry, Henry Scamander,” the boy said with a big smile on his face.  Albus smiled at him.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Henry,” Dumbledore said as he stood. “Well, I think I should get going. I need to get back to the school. It’s nice to see you two and meet you young Scamander,” Albus said as he walked to the fireplace. Newt stood up and said:

“Wait, sir. Are we going to talk about the Blood Pact?” Newt had fear in his voice. Theseus heard this and walked up behind his brother.  Albus however left before Newt got an answer. Newt looked behind him and sighed.   “What?” Newt snapped. Theseus did not understand why his brother was angry. Newt let out a shaky sigh and walked down the stairs leaving Theseus alone. However, he followed him down.

              Newt walked to his bench with a sigh. he then sat down and looked around him with sadness in his eyes. “This is all my fault. Why did I go to Paris? Leta would still be here and Theseus won’t be alone. Why do I ruin his life?” Newt had tears in his eyes as he looked at the picture of Leta on his desk. “I’m sorry Leta,” Newt put his head down as tears fell from his eyes. Theseus watched this as he walked in slowly. Henry looked at him with tears also in his eyes, but he did not let them fall.

“Newt?” Theseus asked slowly as he walked over to his little brother. Newt, however, did not look at him. In fact, he did not know that he was there.

“Uncle Newt?” Henry asked in a small voice. However, not even Henry’s sweet voice can get Newt to look at his family. Newt let out a shaky breath and stood up still not noticing his family standing there. Theseus let out a sigh and cleared his throat. Newt jumped and looked at his brother.

“Theseus……. when………...when did you get down here and how much did you hear?” Newt asked as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Theseus shook his head and sighed.

“It does not matter little brother. Do you really think that it was your fault? Newton, it was not your fault,” Newt shook his head and turned his head away from his brother. Theseus looked at Newt and said: “Artemis look at me!” Theseus demanded. Henry flinched at his father’s tone. Newt turned around. Theseus could see the tears in his eyes.

“Thee…. I…….” Newt trailed off and broke down in tears. Theseus put Henry in a chair and walked over to Newt. He then wrapped his arms around his brother. Newt, however, did not hug back for a few seconds. Henry had tears falling down his face now. He had forgotten when the last time he cried. however, he knew that this was because of his mother. Henry then got off his chair and walked over to the Scamander brothers and hugged them both. Theseus and Newt looked down at him and hugged him back.

“Newton. You can tell me anything you know, right? Nothing has changed since father left. Remember I’m your brother not father,” Theseus said with a firm tone. Newt looked at Theseus, but he did not meet his eyes.

“I know brother. I’m just……” Newt trailed off again.

“Why don’t we go out. Go for a walk. Just us, you, me, and Henry,” Newt smiled a little at that and nodded.  “What do you think Hen?” Henry smiled and nodded.

“Great idea father,” Henry said as he ran up the stairs. Theseus laughed at his son and then looked back at Newt.

“Newton. What is going on with you? you can tell me,” Newt, however, walked over to the stare and walked up them leaving Theseus alone again. Theseus sighed and followed his little brother and son.

The family walked down the road. Newt was lost in thought. Theseus, however, was talking to his son trying to get him to loosen up. He realized that his son is so stiff and does not show his feelings. He knows that he might have gotten that from him and Newt. However, he acted more like Leta when he wanted to.  “What do you like to do for fun son?” Theseus asked him as they walked to a park that they were near. Henry looked at his father however he did not answer. Theseus hums and looks at Newt who found a beast and was looking at it.  “Right. I guess I have to do this on my own,” Theseus muttered as he looks back at Henry.

“I like to look at animals and read books. I did not really do much at the orphanage. People were boring and all they did was run around and be annoying,” Theseus’s eyes grew wide at his five-year-old.

“Those are big words for a five-year-old,” Theseus said as he looked at Newt who was still looking at the beast in his hand. Theseus saw a big smile on his face. _‘Newt really loves beasts. I can’t blame him. But I can’t………’_

“They told me that I needed to be ready for the world,” his son cut him out of his thoughts.

“But, Hen your five. You don’t need to worry about being ready for the world,” Theseus said with confusion in his voice as they came up to the park.  Henry sighed and ran to the park. However, he stopped confused.

“What do I do now?” he asked looking at Theseus. Theseus smiled and walked over to him.

“You play my son. Here I’ll show you,” Theseus said as he picked up his son and carried him to the swings. Newt watched as his brother plays with his son. Newt smiled a little as he watched his brother. However, another wave of sadness went through him. However, this time he shook it off and walked over to Theseus. Theseus smiled at him once Newt walked over to him.  “Are you feeling better little brother?” Theseus asked. Newt sighed but did not say anything.

Henry who was running around and laughing stopped when he heard someone call:

“Ah look an idiot with no father running around being stupid,” the older boy laughed. Henry turned around and looked at him with his angry dead eyes. Henry hates bullies however he can’t show weakness not know. “Come on Scamander tell me about how your father and your mother got killed. Were, are they?” Henry looked over to Theseus who was talking to Newt and then he looked back at the boy and sighed as he walked away.  “Kid get back here! I’m not done talking to you!” Henry who was walking started to run now when he heard this.

“Father! Uncle Newt! Father!” Henry called fear dripping in his voice. “Father!” he called again as the older boy ran up behind him and pushed him to the ground. However, Henry did not cry, nor did he call for his father or Newt.

“Trying to call for you dead father kid? Well, he’s not, here is he?” he laughed as he kicked Henry.

              Theseus looked up sharply at the call from his son. Theseus’s eyes, which were calm and a little tired turned angry in seconds. Newt backed away from his brother. He knew that he was mad, so he stayed away. _“He needs to control his temper.”_ Tina’s voice went through his mind. Theseus took off running to the boys that were hurting his son.

“Get away from my boy!” Theseus yelled. The boys laughed however when they saw Theseus eyes, the anger in them, they took off running. Theseus took a deep breath and picked up his son. Theseus looked at him. Henry smiled weakly at his father and said:

“I tried to call you. why did you not answer? Why were you not there when I needed you?”  Theseus knew that this was not about the bullies. Theseus looked at Newt loss for words. Newt walked over for he knew that something was wrong with Theseus.

“What is it, brother?” Newt asked as he looked at Henry with sadness in his eyes. Theseus opened his mouth to say something when the bullies came back.

“He looked like he tried to kill us,” the leader said. However, the cop that he brought over; looked at Theseus who was holding his son in his arms with tears falling down his face, shook his head.

“What did you do kid?” the cop asked. Then when he looked at Theseus he added. “Can you come over here?”  Theseus nodded and looked over to Newt.

“Come on Newton,” Newt nodded and followed his brother over to the cop and the older boys.

“Ok. Can you tell me what happened? First, I need your names and your relations to the boy in your arms sir,” Theseus sighed and said:

“Captain Theseus Scamander. Behind me is my little brother Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander. The boy in my arms is my son Henry,” Theseus said trying to keep his voice calm. The officer hums as he looked at the brother’s and then at the boy. He then nodded and looked over to the boys.

“Did you hurt the boy?” the cop asked. At this point, all but one ran.

“Way to be loyal guys,” the boy called as he tried to run. However, it was Newt who took his arm and shook his head. Theseus smiled at his brother and then at the cop.

“I’m going to have to talk to your parent’s lad,” the boy paled and sighed. Newt sighed and walked over to be his brother was standing. The family then watched as the officer took the boy from his arm and led him out of the park.

Soon the Scamander family walked back home all lost in thought of want just happened. Theseus was the one who was worried because he had to tell his son once he was healed why he left him. Newt watched his brother carefully. He feared for him again. He wished that he could be back in New York with Tina. However, he loved being with his brother and Henry, but he just wants to see Tina again. There was one thing Newt knew that he had to tell Theseus was that he feared to love Tina after what had happened to Leta. He did not what Tina to die. He did not what any more people to die. Newt let out a sigh once he got up to the door of his home. “Well home sweet home,” Newt muttered as he walked in with tiredness in his voice and eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think. Are my stories getting boring and are you guys still reading them? I apologize for me doubting my stuff. I’m not really sure why I’m doing it to myself. Anyway, I will see you next time.


	6. Where were you when I needed you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Theseus get in a heated argument. it does not end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with this story. I’m sorry I have not been working on it but I’m back now. Enjoy.

Newt and Theseus walked into Newt’s house. Henry had fallen asleep, so Theseus brought him up to his room. Newt went right downstairs to be with his beast and he wanted to be away from Theseus right now. Theseus walked down from his son’s room to find Newt not in the living room again. The war hero let out a sigh and walked over to his armchair. Then he sat down making a noise. Theseus ran a hand over his face and got lost in his thoughts.

              Newt walked up to see his brother staring at the glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. “Theseus?” Newt asked voice quiet and small. Theseus looked at him with a small smile.

“Hello little brother,” Theseus said not looking at him. Newt who was not good with people said:

“Hello,” Theseus sighed and said:

“Henry hates me,” Newt heard defeat in his brother's voice. Newt sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t think he does brother. Henry just felt alone and when you came back into his life. He’s not used to being loved. I see it all the time with beasts. Once a mother leaves and then comes back. The creature whatever it is stays away from his or her mother or father for a while,” as Newt said this he sat down across from Theseus. Theseus nodded as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

“Are you sure Newton?” Theseus asked with misery in his voice. Newt heard this and sighed.

“Yes, Thees. I know it,” Newt said as he looked into the fireplace. Theseus looked at Newt and asked:

“When did you get wise?” Newt laughed as he pulled out his wand. Newt looked at it and then looked at Theseus. The two fell quiet. Newt likes when Theseus is quiet, but he really wanted to tell his brother something but not, yet he will enjoy this quiet as long as it lasts.

 “Brother. I’m scared,” Newt said out of the blue and ending the silence. Theseus looked at him sharply.

“Why are you scared, little brother?” Theseus asked as he put his Firewhiskey down on the end table. Newt sighed and said:

“I don’t want to lose you, or Tina or anyone else. Please be careful I…………I……….” Newt trailed off. Theseus looked at him and sighed.

“I will Newton. Why do you think that I won’t? Wait, is this about Leta?” Newt did not look at him nor did he say anything.  Theseus sighed and raised his eyebrow.

“Artemis tell me, please. Remember I’m here for you,” Newt stared at the floor but did not say anything. Theseus stood up and walked over to his brother. “Newton please,” Theseus said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Newt flinched at his touch and sighed and looked at him. In a rare moment, he met his eyes.

“Yes. It is. I don’t want anyone else to die. This is all my fault. Grindelwald killed…. he killed Leta because of me. He will kill everyone because I helped capture him. This is all my fault. You might die, Henry might have no father because of me. I might be alone. What if Tina and Jacob die and I will be all alone. I’ve never felt this way before. I don’t want to lose everything. My creatures might all be gone as well and its all my fault. I don’t know what to do if I lost everything!” Newt was yelling at his brother who was staring at him in shock. Newt rarely yells at anyone let alone his brother.

“Newton that won’t happen,” Newt scoffed and shook his head.

“Right, ‘it won’t happen’ Tell me brother we tried to save Leta. What happened? Huh, what happened? Tell me that was not my fault because it was. If I did not go to New York. We would not be in this mess. Leta would be alive and I won’t be with you right now!” At this point, Newt walked over to the door. Theseus watched in shock as he left the house in anger.

“Newton!” Theseus called as he ran to the door that was still open. However, Theseus stopped when he remembered his son was upstairs. “Crap what do I do? Go after Newton or….or. Merlin’s beard,” Theseus stood at the door not moving.

              Newt ran down the street with tears in his hazel eyes and running down his face. Newt did not know where he was going nor did he care. Newt ran and ran he did not stop. Newt, however, stopped when he came into a clearing in the middle of the wood. He did not know when or how he got into the woods. Newt looked around. He kept walking until he found a tree stump. Newt sat down with a sigh as he put his head in his hands. “Why did I yell at him? Theseus, oh Merlin,” Newt said out loud, but it was muffled in his hands. Newt did not know that he was crying. Newt sat like this for a while. Not moving or saying anything just crying his eyes out and muttering about how sorry he felt for yelling at his brother. Newt never yelled at Theseus before. I guess he just snapped. The young Hufflepuff let out a sigh and removed his head from his hands and then wiped the tears from his eyes. He then took in the nice clean air of the wood. Newt took a deep breath and sighed but he did not move.  Newt looked around the wood. It was getting dark. Newt let out another breath and stood up. He then walked through the wood. However, he had no idea where he was. Newt watched as the sunset and the moon rose. It was a beautiful night, but Newt could not think about that at the moment because he might be lost in the wood. Newt then pulled out his wand. However, he did not feel it in his point or his sleeve. “Merlin,” Newt breathed as he looked around the dark wood. “This is great,” Newt said annoyed at himself for not talking his wand. Newt let out a sigh and walked through the wood. However, he walked deeper into the wood without him knowing. “Maybe I can find a clearing in this wood again,” Newt told himself however he kept walking the wrong way and he did not know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. If you are reading it. Sorry if it's short. Anyway, I can’t wait to get C.O.G. Tell me what you think. See you next time.


	7. Never be angry when your lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus looks for Newt

Theseus decided to Floo call a baby sitter for Henry. He knows that he should just wait for Newt to come back home but he has been gone for three hours and it was dark outside now. Theseus was walking down the road. “Newton!?” Theseus called as he held his brother’s wand in his hand. Theseus knew that Newt might be cursing himself because he forgot his wand in his anger. Theseus sighed and called for the tenth time: “Newton where the hell, are you?” Theseus was getting worried, but he was masking it with anger. He knows that he should have said something to Newt before he stormed out, but he was so shocked that he yelled at him that he did not say anything to him. Theseus sat down in a bench with a sigh as he put his head in his hands.

              Newt wandered around the wood until he saw a clearing in the trees. Newt smiled to himself when he got out of the wood. However, he did not feel like seeing Theseus at the moment. “Merlin,” Newt breathed as he looked around him and saw a park. The same park that he went to earlier in the day. Newt walked over to a bench at the park and put his head in his hands. “Young man?” Newt did not look up at the voice. “Are you alright sir?” the voice asked but Newt did not look up. The owner of the voice looked at Newt and said:

“Newton? Little Newton?” this got Newt attention. Newt looked up from his hands to look at a man that he has never seen before and yet he looked so flamer.

“Do I know you?”  Newt asked with a yawn. The man nodded.

“Yes, you do but the last time you saw me was when you were smaller. I’m a friend of your father,” Newt stood up and met his eyes.

“I don’t want anything to do with you. Any friend of father is evil and no friend of mine. So, get the hell out of here,” Newt was still mad at Theseus, so all of his anger where being thrown at this man that he does not even remember. The man put his hands in the air when Newt’s voice got louder. Newt saw this and sighed.  “I’m, I’m um, sorry, sorry. I’m mad at my brother. I, I did not mean to snap at you but what I meet was true. I don’t want to be friends with someone that is a friend of my father. Oh, I hate him,” Newt said as he turned around. He can’t believe that he was speaking more than he usually does. It might be the fact that he was still mad at Theseus. The man nodded with a sigh.

“Well, I have not seen your father since you left for Hogwarts. So, I don’t think we are friends anymore. What did he do to you to make you hate him so much?” He asked. Newt who went back to look at the ground and not the man’s eyes said nothing. The man nodding. “You won’t tell me. That’s ok. I think you should get home,” Newt sighed and walked away from him and sighed.

            Theseus sat down on that bench until he heard: “Brother?” Theseus looked at Newt with tears in his eyes.

“Brother. I’m so sorry that I pushed you. are you………”

“I’m the one who should be sorry brother. I should have not………….” Newt trailed off as tears fell down his face. Theseus sighed and stood. Then he wrapped his arms around Newt. Newt hugged back even though he did not want to. Theseus broke apart from the hug and gave Newt his wand.

“You forget this,” Newt shook his head and walked down the road alongside his brother. The brother walked down without talking to each other. Newt knows that he should tell Theseus about their father’s friend that came to him, but he did not tell him. He’ll wait Theseus has more things to worry about his father’s friend. Newt sighed when he walked up to his house. Newt turned the key and stepped inside.

“I’m going to my room brother,” Newt said as he made his way to the stares however Theseus stopped him with his hand.

“Wait, are you going to bed brother?” Theseus asked. Newt sighed but did not say anything all he did was shake free of his brother’s grip and walked up the stairs. Theseus sighed as the baby sitter came down with a smile.

“Your son is very interesting Mr. Scamander,” Theseus nodded but he did not say anything because he was thinking about Newt.  “Mr. Scamander?” Theseus snapped out of his thoughts and hummed.

“Yes, he is. Sorry, I’m lost in my own thoughts. Its just been a long day,” the baby sitter nodded and looked at Theseus. she could tell that he has not been sleeping well and the tear stains on his faces tell her that he has been through something quite damaging. However, you can tell that he was hiding it.

“Well, I should go now. I um healed him. He should be fine by tomorrow,” Theseus nodded thanks and watched her leave. Theseus ran a hand through his hand and walked up to his room.

Newt was at his desk looking at his notes. He could sense something about that man that claims that he knew him. Newt was not convinced, however. He knew that there was something off about that man. Newt sighed when he picked up a piece of paper that had information about vampire’s, but Newt put it back down. Newt let out another sigh as he ran his hand over his face. Newt looked at the window when he saw his owl at the window. Newt then smiled and got off his chair.  He then opened the window and smiled when the owl flew in. “Hello friend,” Newt said as he petted the animal and took the letter from his beak. Newt up fooled the paper and read:

_“Dear Newt,_

_It’s Tina. How are you doing after Paris? I know that you must feel awful about Leta. You must know that it was not your fault. I know you think that it was, but it was not. How is your brother doing? I know you and him don’t really get along but he’s your brother you must love him truly. Jacob still has his memory, I can’t believe that they let him keep it. Remember it was not your fault. I know I said that like three times now but Leta’s death was not your fault. I have to go now._

_Be safe._

_-Tina”_

Newt smiled at the letter and went over his papers again. Then he picked up the one about vampires again.

“Maybe. It was dark when he came out,” Newt hummed and looked to his bed. “Don’t sleep. Father said. Oh, what does he know? Maybe father was a……….” Newt shook the thought away and read over the paper. “Vampires? Oh, Merlin, I need sleep,” Newt said as he rubbed his eyes. Then he got off his chair and walked over to his bed. Nodding Newt took off his shoes and coat. Then he laid down and closed his eyes.

              Newt woke to Theseus knocking on the door. “Enter,” Newt said voice filled with sleep and weariness. Theseus walked in. Only he did not look like his brother. “Theseus?” Newt questioned. However, Theseus did not say anything as he walked closer to Newt’s bed.  “Theseus what are you………….” Newt was cut off by Theseus who shushed him with a creepy smile and sat down on Newt bed and smiled. Newt eyes grew wide when Newt saw vampire fags. Newt tried to sit up, but the vampire pushed him down. Theseus did not say anything as he smiled at his younger brother. Then he leaned into Newt’s ear and whispered:

“Be careful little brother. They are coming. Join us and Grindelwald. We can be together brother. Everything will be just fine,” Then without warning Theseus bit down hard on Newt’s neck. Newt screamed. Then Theseus was gone quicker then he came. Leaving Newt alone in his room. Blood was dripping down his neck. His eyes then rolled into the back on his head as he passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I am getting the feeling that a not a lot of people like this story but I’m going to keep typing it. Anyway, things are going to get a little less boring now. Sorry about the cliff hanger. I will see you next time.


	8. Listen to me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt really needs sleep and Theseus tries to get Newt to talk to him

Newt woke with a scream, but he did not open his eyes, he kept them closed as the images of Theseus being a vampire really got to him. Unknown to Newt, Theseus was in the doorway. He came into Newt’s screaming. “Newton?” Theseus asked as he walked more into the room. However, Newt only looked at his brother with fear in his eyes.

“No! No! Get away. You’re not my brother, not anymore,” Newt called as he aimed his wand at his brother’s face. Theseus looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“Newton it’s me. Theseus your brother. What are you talking about?” Theseus asked as he walked to Newt’s bedside. However, Newt flinched back with his wand aimed at Theseus’s head now.

“Get away from me vampire,” Newt called. Theseus would have laughed at his brother for calling him a vampire but at the moment he was worried about his little brother.

“I’m not a vampire Newton. What makes you think that I was?”  Theseus asked voice getting louder. Newt rolled his eyes and stood up.

“You are one of them. Now get away from me!”  Newt yelled. Theseus sighed when he realized what was going on.

“Brother is this about father’s warning: “Vampires will plague the streets and you can’t sleep my son’s because of this?” Theseus said as he walked closer to his little brother. Newt did not answer or lower his wand. “Newton lower your wand. It’s me. Vampires will never meet a wizard and if they did, why would I, your older brother who is standing in the daylight talking to you be one!?” Theseus was yelling now. Newt who was looking out the window lowered his wand and sighed. However, Theseus still saw fear in his distant eyes.  “You need sleep brother. Why don’t you lay back down and get some,” Newt looked at him and shook his head.

“No. I’m not tired,” as Newt said this Henry walked into the room.

“Father what’s going on?” Henry asked as he rubbed his eyes. Theseus who was giving Newt a look. Looked back to his son and sighed.

“Oh, did we wake you son?” Theseus asked as he looked back at Newt who was looking out the window. Henry nodded but did not say anything. Theseus sighed and looked from his son to his brother and said after a while: “Let's eat shall we,” Newt and Henry nodded. However, as Newt made his way to the door Theseus stopped him.  “We are not done talking about this Newton. Understand?” Newt nodded as he thought Theseus as their father and not his brother. Then Newt made his way to the door and walked down the stares where Henry was. Theseus let out a sigh and walked downstairs too.

              Theseus walked down to see Newt, not in the dining room, only Henry sat at the table looking rather worried, but you only saw it in his eyes and not with the way that he was sitting. “Where’s Newt?” Theseus asked knowing the answer. Henry looked to where the basement stairs were. Theseus sighed and walked over to his son. “I need to tell you something about why I left you. I know you were wondering, and I need to tell you. I was hoping Newt was going to help but since he’s stubborn and won't sleep. I guess I have to tell you by myself,” Theseus took a deep breath and sat down. After a brief pause, he said: “There was a war. I dropped you off because of this war. Your mother was dealing with her family and I had no idea were Newt was. Newt and I, we um don’t have the best relationship. That’s why we woke you. We were arguing about something that happened when we were children,” Theseus sighed as he looked at Newt who was in the doorway.  

“I’m sorry about earlier brother………...I’m just……...” Newt trailed off as he sat down and ran a hand over his eyes. Theseus nodded and said:

“We’ll talk about it later little brother,” Newt nodded and looked at his nephew. Henry looked at Newt and nodded with a smile.

“Can we eat now father?” Theseus smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Henry,” Newt smiled but he still felt uneasy about that man that he got a weird feeling inside when he saw him. He, of course, will not tell Theseus about this man. he might think that he was crazy and need sleep, but he does not need sleep.  Newt got lost in thought as Theseus talked to Henry.

It was later in the day. Newt was back in his room at his desk looking at the papers he had on vampires. Newt sat at his desk not moving as he looked over the papers and his own notes on vampires. He knows that he should not worry, and that father was crazy but that dream. “Why did I have that dream?” Newt asked himself as he put his head in his hands. Little did he know Theseus was in the doorway.

“What do you mean dream?” Newt jumped at the sound of his brother’s booming voice.

“Nothing,” Newt lied as he looked at his brother who at the moment was seeing him as his father now. Theseus raised an eyebrow and walked into the room.

“Brother don’t lie to me,” he demanded. Newt did not say anything as he looked back at his notes on his desk and not at his brother who walked up behind him. Newt flinched when Theseus put a hand on his shoulder.  “Newt please tell me. If you don’t, I will keep bugging you,” Newt rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a child Thees,” Newt said as he moved his shoulder away from Theseus’s hand. Theseus sighed and nodded.

“I know Newton, but can you tell me why you tried to kill me with your wand this morning and claimed that I was a vampire. You know father was crazy right?”  Newt sighed but again did not tell him anything. “Newton tell me!” Theseus’s voice was sharp, and Newt knew that he had to tell Theseus.

“I saw one of father’s friends last night. I felt something about him. I don’t know what it was but since father told us about vampires, I was convinced that his friend that I never met before was one. So now I’m getting all the information I can get on these amazing people,” Newt said with a small smile, but Theseus could still see fear in his little brother’s eyes.

“I don’t think he is a vampire brother. I think you just need sleep. Why don’t I go down and get some Dreamless sleep and you can get a good night sleep,” Newt, however, shook his head again.

“No. I don’t need sleep brother. Even though you are right I do need some, but I don’t need it,” Theseus sighed and walked out of the room.  Newt sighed and went after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? better than the last chapter. Newt really needs sleep. I know this story still has like little buzz, but I don’t care it’s still fun to write. Tell me what you think if you want to. I will still write this story even though people might think it’s taking a weird turn and makes no sense at all. See you next time.


	9. Sleep little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Theseus argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story. I don’t even know if it's good anymore. I’m sorry if I wrote this or if it's bad. I know its bad. Enjoy if you are reading it still. I hate this story by the way. I’m sure you all hate it too.

Newt found his brother in the living room playing chess with Henry. “Oh, you’re not sleeping then,” Newt sighed at his brother’s tone.

“Theseus, you know I can’t. I must……...” Theseus cut him off with his hand and turned around to meet his eyes.

“Brother,” Theseus sighed and looked at his son how looked at the brothers who were staring at each other, well Theseus was looking at Newt, but Newt was not looking at Theseus. “I know you feel like you don’t need sleep, but you need………...” Theseus was cut off by the doorbell. Newt sighed and walked over to the door.  It turns out Dumbledore was at the door again just like a few days ago.

“Dumbledore,” Newt said voice slipping and filled with tiredness.

“Hello, Newt. May I come in?” he asked. Newt nodded and moved out of the way so the older wizard can come in.  

“Hello sir,” Theseus asked. His voice was different than before when he was talking to Newt earlier.

“Hello Theseus, Henry,” father and son nodded. However, Theseus gave Newt a look that made Newt looked to the door. When he did this, he turned around away from Dumbledore and his family. Theseus let out a loud sigh and looked to Dumbledore.

“I’m sorry sir. He’s um, he needs sleep, but he won’t. Right, Newton?” Theseus raised his voice to his brother who turned around and shook his head. This made Theseus snap. “Why? Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?! Just sleep. Newton, you need sleep and don’t tell me you can’t. Oh, I’m sure you can!” Theseus yelled as he got to his feet and ran to his little brother however Dumbledore held him back.

“This will not solve anything. Newt why aren’t sleeping?” He asked as he gently pushed Theseus away from his brother. Newt sighed but did not say anything as he looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. Theseus looked back at him and sighed also.

“Do you want to tell him little brother or should I?” Newt sighed.

“I think I saw a vampire,” Newt said bluntly as he ran a hand over his eyes. Newt felt tears in his eyes and running down his face, but he did not show it as he kept his eyes on the floor.

“It was are crazy father. He told us not to sleep because vampires were going to come in and turn us. He as beat us if we did sleep. He used all forms of methods…. I…...dont really want to tell you all of them or any of them for that matter because Henry is in the room. They were not nice, or legal,” Theseus sighed then he added. “Newton does not like to talk about it,” Newt had sat down once Theseus started to speak. Theseus looked over to his brother who had a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. Theseus’s eyes grew wide as he took it out of his brother’s hand. “Newton, what are you doing?” Theseus raised his voice again. Dumbledore watched with a sigh.

“Newt, I think your brother’s right. Why don’t you try to get some sleep,” Newt looked up at his mentor but did not say anything. Theseus sighed again as he looked at the clock.

“I think its dinner time. Do you want to stay sir?” Theseus asked as he put the Firewhiskey in the fringe. Newt gave Theseus a look and then looked at Dumbledore.  

“That would be nice Theseus,” Theseus smiled and looked at Newt and then back at Henry who was looking at a book.  

“Right I will get it started then. Newton while don’t you go get some sleep and don’t tell me you don’t need it,” Newt sighed and nodded without question. Theseus nodded and then watched as his brother walked up the stairs and into his room.

Newt let out a sigh when he got into his room. “Why? Why does Theseus have…. have to?” Newt trailed off as he looked at his bed. He then smiled a little as he walked over to his bed and laid down. “Maybe I can sleep, no, maybe just a little,” when Newt said this his eyes slowly dropped, and Newt was out.  Theseus walked in a few minutes later with a smile when he saw his little brother asleep.

“Sleep well little brother. Vampires cannot hurt you or us,” Theseus smiled as he walked over to his sleeping brother. Henry walked in along with Albus.

“He will be fine Theseus,” Albus said as he put a hand on Theseus shoulder.

“I know sir. It’s just. After Leta………” Theseus trailed off with a sigh as he picked up his son. Albus nodded.

“Come on he needs to sleep,” Theseus nodded and followed Albus down the stairs.

              Albus left after dinner. After Albus left Henry went to sleep. Newt was also asleep, and Theseus sat alone in the dark of his brother’s home. Theseus sighed when he started to regret yelling at Newt about everything. “This is all my fault,” Theseus said as he put his head in his hands. Newt, however, was up and looking through the doorframe of the living room.

“Why would it be your fault brother? It should be mine. After all, I’m just ‘bloody stubborn’ right?” Theseus looked up to his brother’s voice.

“No Newton. It’s not your fault. Leta’s death me yelling at you. We are both going through a lot. I still think about the war. When we saw that there was going to be another one…………...” Theseus trailed off as he looked at his brother. Newt walked over to were Newt was sitting and sat down in his chair.

“Do you really think Grindelwald was telling the truth about that? I don’t think he was, but if he was. I still won’t join him. I don’t think that is what Leta wanted,” Theseus nodded as he let out a sigh.

“Do you want that drink now?” Newt smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I’m sorry about,” Theseus raised his hand cutting him off.

“Don’t worry about it, little brother. We still have a long way ahead of us,” Newt nodded with a smile as Theseus left the room. Theseus came back in a few minutes later holding two glasses. “Here you go,” Newt nodded thanks.

“So, what do you want to do tomorrow with Henry. We need to get him to loosen up,” Newt smiled as he listened to his brother speak. All was going well for  now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this story. I’m sorry if it’s boring and pointless also I’m sorry if it has no plot and it’s all over the place. Thank you again for reading this story. If you read it. I will see you next time. I hope

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a new story. I thought of this idea a long time ago tell me what you think. I do not know how long this will be and I making it up as I go. I will see you next time


End file.
